In recent years, vehicles with concern for the environment, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) and electric vehicles (EVs), have been attracting attention. These environmentally friendly vehicles are equipped with a battery (rechargeable battery) for supplying drive power to their traction motors, or their power sources. In general, this battery is housed in a case and is disposed behind the rear seat inside the cabin.
Moreover, vehicles equipped with such a battery and the like are equipped with a cooling device which cools down the battery by taking air inside the cabin into the case by means of a cooling fan so that the battery can be prevented from becoming too hot.